coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8246 (30th October 2013)
Plot Nick is bad-tempered with the family. Gail and Kylie tell him that they disagree with Audrey and that Leanne will come back. Tina tells Liz that she has no intention of paying for the window but Liz advises her that Tracy would like nothing better than to get her in court. Gail tries to find out from Gloria if Stella has heard anything from Leanne but she refuses to divulge any details. Rita advises David to make up whatever differences he has with his mother but he tells her that it’s far too complicated. Faye asks Tim and Sally to her party but it clashes with another engagement as they are going to Brian and Julie’s. Tina pays Rob £230 for the window, continuing to refuse to pay for the laptops. Grace tells Faye she can’t come to the party on Halloween but can if it’s changed to Friday. Owen notes Grace has got Faye wrapped round her little finger but Anna’s just pleased she’s happy. Beth badgers Sinead to help her get the “Employee of the Month” award. Leanne arrives back from Toyah’s. Gail is delighted to see her but Leanne refuses to see Nick straight away however she promises to visit later. Gail breaks the news to Nick that his wife is back and he grows restive but Gail and Kylie tell him to keep calm and wait for her to come to him. Leanne confesses to Stella and Gloria that she doesn’t know if she’ll be back for good. Simon is delighted to see her but worried when she won’t commit to coming home. Sinead gives in and agrees to help Beth. Leanne sees David drinking in the street. She tells him that she blames him for everything. She then goes to No. 8 where Gail and Kylie leave them alone to talk. Tim agrees to go to Faye’s party with Sally. Owen is getting more annoyed at Grace’s influence. Nick tells Leanne he wants to start all over again. She tells him that she came back to see if she could do just that but she now thinks she can’t move back in with him, possibly ever. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Grace Piper - Ella-Grace Gregoire Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th credited appearance of the character of Peter Barlow although this number had been shared by six actors: Christopher Dormer (20 episodes), Mark Duncan (1 episode), Linus Roache (8 episodes), Joseph McKenna (17 episodes), David Lonsdale (8 episodes) and Chris Gascoyne (946 episodes). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne returns and Nick begs her to give their relationship another chance; Liz urges Tina to pay for the broken window; Rita is concerned to see a homeless and jobless David looking at The Kabin's situations vacant board; and Grace announces she can't make it to the Halloween party, so Faye pleads with Anna to change it to the next night. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,460,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2013 episodes